Sora's Sadness
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: Riku's drink got spiked at a party over the weekend, and the turns of events leads to a friend telling Sora what had happened. Will Sora end up with someone else? Sora x Riku, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters belon to Square Enix, and Disney**

**R and R For all chapters**

**{This story is more popular than my other stories since I put this story up.]**

**Chapter 1**

In the morning just before the bell was to ring at Destiney Islands high, Sora was talking to Riku. "How could you Riku, and with Axel?!"

"Sora just listen to me, I.."

Sora put his hand in Riku's face to silence him, he just couldn't deal with this right now, and walks away, "I… I need time to think about this Riku."

"Sora wait!" He goes after him, and manages to grasp Sora's hand. "Sora please listen to me, it was an accident! I.. It wasn't my fault!"

Sora stood there wanting to just walk away from this as Riku held him in his spot.

Riku was pleading for Sora to look at him as he had tears in his eyes.

Sora managed to get out of Riku's reach again, and goes on.

Riku tried to grab Sora's hand again as he ran after him into the school.

Sora was crying too, he didn't want to hear his words, he just wanted to get to class, and be left alone. He ran turning a corner to get to his locker in a different route from what he usally take to get to his locker.

Riku ran after him, "Sora!" He lost him somehow blinded by his tears. He fell to his knees in a broken hearted mess. "Sora I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sora. I'm so sorry…" He sobbed, his hands covered his face.

Axel popped up, and patted Riku on the shoulder. "it's ok Riku you still got me to cry on buddie." He didn't remember what happened 'cause Riku had ran out the house, leaving Axel wondering who he had sex with while being drunk.

Riku jumped at that voice, and looked to find the person who was the one that made this mess. His anger takes over, and soon in seconds all was heard was Axel screaming in pain from Riku kicking him where it hurt greatest only once with his strong leg. Riku walks off feeling the tears come back as he went off to his locker to get ready for class.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

Chap 2

Sora sat at his desk, his emotions making it hard to focus on what his English teacher was saying as the teacher was standing at the computer, reading off the powerpoint Sora was suppost to copy from for notes.

_'__How could he? How could he had gave it to Axel? How?! I can't believe him he couldn't take it that I wasn't ready, so he goes off, and does it with someone else. One of my brother's friends too. H….h…how could he? I.. I… thought I was special to him. WHY?!'_

Sora put his head down on his desk letting the tears come out as they pleased, letting the blank paper that was there for nots getting soaked.

! ! !

After awhile Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Namine looking worried at him. "Hey Sora the bell rang." Sora got up, and collected his things, luckily for him his text book didn't get wet. He felt a hug from his friend, and smiled his trade mark smile. But it just didn't have the same shine like it always had usally. "Thanks Namine." He walked to the door, throwing the wet paper away on his way out.

Namine was greatly worried for her friend, he had cried all out through class. She was wondering if those tears were ever going to stop. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it seemed best to just hug him instead of asking him. She too collected her things, and went off to second period.

! ! !

In the next class it was the same thing, Sora just sat there sulking. Someone threw a paper ball at him.

"Hey what's wrong already, you look sadder than I'm soposably am." Roxas whispered harshly from his seat.

Sora looks to see his brother looking both worried, and annoyed, "Did Axel tell you what happened over the weekend?"

Roxas just looked confused, "No, why? Did he do something bad while drinking? He told me that there was a party."

Sora looked at his brother, "He did, I can't look at Riku in the same way I usest to now." Was Sora's only hint of saying what happened at the partry.

Roxas sat there through the whole class trying to figure out what Sora ment.

'_Hmm what did Sora mean by that? .. Gasps he cheated on me with RIKU?! I'll have to talk to him later about this. Axel how could you? You said you would wait for me no matter how long it takes 'til I'm finally ready.'_

Roxas buries himself in his arms on the desk, and crys.

To be continued

[I want to say that I have a rp set up in the fourms with the link to it on my profile. I write, and rp. So please give it a try it's for Kh, ff fans.

Also look ahead to the other chapters for what I have said about the other fourm I got for VenxVanitas fans.}


	3. Chapter 3

Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney

Chap 3

The bell rings, and Sora goes to lunch still feeling down. He puts his books in his locker, and grabs the lunch his mom packed for him.

! ! !

He goes outside to eat by a tree, sighing after his butt set on the seat of the table resting in the shade.

Meanwhile…

Riku had been upset in his first two classes, he barely could focus in class from how hurt his heart felt. He sits down at a lunch table alone 'cause he had shooed practally everyone that had came by asking to eat with him.

Back outside…

Ventus walks around looking for a place for him, Aqua, and terra to sit. While he searched, his eye caught a beautiful damsel with spiky brown hair eating misiblily.

Ven felt like a car had hit him, Sora just looked 'Wow! to Ven. He goes over with curage to cheer that damsel up."Hey why are you down in the dumps ruining your lunch?"

"Ah, who.." Sora looks, stunned by the face of who was there. Ven looked just like his brother. Except he could see the difference right away.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven though. Why do you look so down, that frown doesn't seem like it appears much."

Sora was brought back to reality, and found that Ven was a ok guy. "My boyfriend cheated on me."

"Oh, that sucks what's his name?" Ven sits down, and puts his food tray on the table.

Sora sighs,"Riku"

Ven jumped at that name.

'He's dating Riku? Wow poor guy the popular people aren't the best of choices to be with as anything with relationships.'

"I heard around the school that red head Axel I think was kicked by Riku this morning." Ven starts eating after his stomach had growled.

'Riku did that? Maybe I should forgive him.'

Sora just didn't want to think about this right now, and continues to eat. He starts to ask Ven about himself.

! !

"Who do you pefer guys, or girls, and are you taken? You know I'm just asking."Sora says in a panic around the end.

"Laughs, I'm into guys, and I'm single, but I got hit by a truck when I saw someone today." Ven says, and eats another bite of his food.

Sora looked ! face. "Who was that?"

"Well he's the only one with brown spikey hair."Says Ven

"Oh, uh ok. Sighs did I make a mistake by walking away from him Ven?" He had told Ven the whole story.

"You should let him tell his side of the story." Ven was sad, he could never have this beauty.

Sora thought about it, and soon the bell had rang. "Bye Ven it was great talking to you.

"Glad I could help." Ven watches Sora go, and he just sat there. He actually didn't want to go to class. He needed someone to talk to. Ven tosses his food in the trash can, and walks around. He almost walked right into Vanitas who looked mean as usal.

"Hey! You blind or someth- Ven c'mon you look too pathic to be mean to." Vanitas had a crush on Ven since his first day of school, when they met, and Ven showed him some back bone. Seeing Ven like this just made him angry.

"Sorry Vanitas I didn't see you there. I think I'm going to go home." Ven sounded horrible, and Vanitas couldn't stand for it.

Ven walks by him, and Vanitas grabs his arm. "Hey wait a minit, what's wrong with you. Where's the Ven I love to pick on? He wouldn't be like this to the school's bully, and he wouldn't ditch class. Let's go we're going to class." Vanitas drags Ven to their class that they had together.

Ven just went wide eyed, and just let Vanitas drag him to class.

They get there, and sit in their seats.

Ven was still shocked at Vanitas's odd behavior, he starts working on his work after the lecture part was over.

Vanitas kicks Ven's desk from behind in his seat that's behind Ven's. "Hey, so what's bothering you?"

Ven ignores Vanitas, and continues to work.

Vanitas growled, and kicked the chair some more.

"Sighs, I fell for someone, but I'll never have him, there happy?" Ven looks at Vanitas.

"No, who is that person?" Vanitas says hoping it was him.

"He has brown spikey hair, and is funny."Ven says as he remembered their lunch.

Vanitas looked upset, and had to go to the restroom.

Ven looked confused, he never seen Vanitas act like that. He sort of saw something as he thought about it.

'Gasps Vanitas likes me? That bully, but how long? He loves to pick on me?'

Ven gets up to go to the restroom too.

"Sorry Ven someone went."

"Has Vanitas ever come back from a restroom break? C'mon I need to go."Ven faked the really having to go. He needed to go talk to Vanitas.

The teacher lets Ven go, and he rushes off looking for Vanitas.

! ! !

Vanitas was outside smoking a storm from sorrow, and anger at his favorite place on the corner of one of the neiborhoods, two streets away from school.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

Chap 4

Ven looked high, and low for Vanitas all over the school asking anyone who was around in the halls. After he seen that Vanitas wasn't at the field. Ven goes to the library, and sneaks around, but no Vanitas there. He did find Riku who was where he was since lunch, sulking, reading a book in his sorrow, and anger.

Ven was surprisded the most popular, A students ditching class.

"Um, hi have you seen V-"

"No, now go away." Riku flips a page of his book, and continues to read.

"Ok, oh he didn't tell me his name, but someone with brown spikey hair is willing to hear your story now, I saw him at lunch." Ven walks out the library, and sighs.

'Great Ven, who know that guy has a soft spot for you, and you go off, and ruin that sad guy even more. Wait Vanitas only acts like 'cause he's sad?'

Ven kicks himself even more, and goes to class to grab his stuff.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse."

Ven goes, and actually walks home after droping by his locker.

Meanwhile…

Riku had went ? to Ven's words, and stands up when the bell rings for the next class. He had to walk by Sora's class on his way to football practice.

! ! !

Sora had sat in class just begging for the clock to hurry, so he could see Riku. When it rang Sora runs out of class, and runs to the field.

Both of them end up sad 'cause Sora wasn't in class, and Riku had ditched school. His coach told Sora that Riku hadn't showed up to practice.

They both end up leaving school for the day early, just missing eachother.

Chap 4

Ven looked high, and low for Vanitas all over the school asking anyone who was around in the halls. After he seen that Vanitas wasn't at the field. Ven goes to the library, and sneaks around, but no Vanitas there. He did find Riku who was where he was since lunch, sulking, reading a book in his sorrow, and anger.

Ven was surprisded the most popular, A students ditching class.

"Um, hi have you seen V-"

"No, now go away." Riku flips a page of his book, and continues to read.

"Ok, oh he didn't tell me his name, but someone with brown spikey hair is willing to hear your story now, I saw him at lunch." Ven walks out the library, and sighs.

'Great Ven, who know that guy has a soft spot for you, and you go off, and ruin that sad guy even more. Wait Vanitas only acts like 'cause he's sad?'

Ven kicks himself even more, and goes to class to grab his stuff.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse."

Ven goes, and actually walks home after droping by his locker.

Meanwhile…

Riku had went ? to Ven's words, and stands up when the bell rings for the next class. He had to walk by Sora's class on his way to football practice.

! ! !

Sora had sat in class just begging for the clock to hurry, so he could see Riku. When it rang Sora runs out of class, and runs to the field.

Both of them end up sad 'cause Sora wasn't in class, and Riku had ditched school. His coach told Sora that Riku hadn't showed up to practice.

They both end up leaving school for the day early, just missing eachother.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

Chap 5

Ven looked high, and low for Vanitas all over the school asking anyone who was around in the halls. After he seen that Vanitas wasn't at the field. Ven goes to the library, and sneaks around, but no Vanitas there. He did find Riku who was where he was since lunch, sulking, reading a book in his sorrow, and anger.

Ven was surprisded the most popular, A students ditching class.

"Um, hi have you seen V-"

"No, now go away." Riku flips a page of his book, and continues to read.

"Ok, oh he didn't tell me his name, but someone with brown spikey hair is willing to hear your story now, I saw him at lunch." Ven walks out the library, and sighs.

'Great Ven, who know that guy has a soft spot for you, and you go off, and ruin that sad guy even more. Wait Vanitas only acts like 'cause he's sad?'

Ven kicks himself even more, and goes to class to grab his stuff.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse."

Ven goes, and actually walks home after droping by his locker.

Meanwhile…

Riku had went ? to Ven's words, and stands up when the bell rings for the next class. He had to walk by Sora's class on his way to football practice.

! ! !

Sora had sat in class just begging for the clock to hurry, so he could see Riku. When it rang Sora runs out of class, and runs to the field.

Both of them end up sad 'cause Sora wasn't in class, and Riku had ditched school. His coach told Sora that Riku hadn't showed up to practice.

They both end up leaving school for the day early, just missing eachother.

Chap 5

Ven walks in a moppy way, and saw Sora looking sad about to get hit by a car. "Sora look out!"

Car going by, and Sora sees himself underneif something. He looks to see Ven.

"That was close, you ok?" Ven gets off of Sora, and extends a hand for the brunet.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, thanks Ven." He grabs Ven's hand, and Ven pulls him to his feet.

Before the almost accident…

Sora walks home thinking to himself.

'I blew it, now Riku doesn't want to talk to me, I'm such a loser. …I always have been the loser. I only started to get friends 'cause of Riku. He thinks of when they met, and how he started to get friends. Before he figured he was gay.'

Car horn, "Look out!"

"K, Um you never told me your name." Ven laughs sheeplessly 'cause he never asked at lunch.

Sora seemed to cheer up a little at Ven, "I'm Sora." Just than it started to rain, the sky had been cloudy during Vanitas walking to smoke in his spot.

"Do you want to come to my house Ven, 'til the rain stops?" His house was far, but he made it to school every morning. He felt something in his gut.

Ven thought about it, and nodded. "Sure, I guess." The two walk together, and Riku saw the whole thing.

'He already found someone else? I thought he, and with that guy? Sighs…'

Riku walks off the rain was starting to pore.

Later at school...

Roxas, and Axel had a fight during lunch, and now Roxas walking home after school had ended. Roxas was angry, and the rain pored on him. He had a jacket, and pulled the hood up.

He was walking by Riku's home, and saw he was looking down. He goes to Riku, "Hey, you look down, want to talk about it?"

Riku looks at Roxas, and nods, they go into Riku's house to talk about it.

With a sad, angry smoker…

Vanitas was smoking, and didn't really care it was raining, he had no where special to go. His parents were both always working, no matter much his mom said that she loved him. His dad hated him 'cause Vanitas was gay.

Axel had drove by Vanitas, and stopped, "Hey do you want a ride home?"

Vanitas, and Axel became friends after that moment.

To be continued

{Please review, and comment, sorry Vanitas fans I don't do Vanitas so well.

Yeah I finally notice it was saying chap 4 instead of chap 5 at the top. Why is this chapter so popular?}


	6. Chapter 6

**yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 6**

Ok I guess the best place to start is...

Riku, and Roxas were sitting down on the couch in the living room talking about what happened around lunch that led to where Roxas, and Riku joined up.

"What, my bro did that?! He loves you to pieces, how could he just do that?" Roxas was furious, and sad from this. He was thinking of what happened with him, and Axel.

"He did, I don't think he loves me? Doesn't seem like it since I saw him with that look alike of you." Riku sighed trying to hold in the tears.

Roxas just couldn't believe, but it seems like the news wasn't lieing, Sora was already with someone else.

Riku looks at Roxas,"Ok your turn with Axel."

"It's over, I just can't look at him the same way as I once did." Roxas said plainly, and grabbed some of the snacks on the small table that set between the couch, and tv.

Riku just said nothing, and grabs some of the snacks himself, and sees the rain wasn't going to be letting up any time soon. In truth Riku didn't want Roxas to leave he sort of was conforted by the blonde. He sort of saw something in Roxas that was attracting Riku to Roxas.

Roxas looks at the window feeling like he should be out there in the rain than in the warmth of company. He was just so angry that he could choke something. He gets up, and put his jacket back on, the hood up. "I have to go."

"Wait it's pouring too hard you'll get hit by a car if you go out there." Riku trys to stop the blonde as Roxas was reaching for the door.

"Let me go, I can't stay here!" Somehow Roxas was under Riku on the rug that rests in front of the front door. Roxas trys to get free, but Riku wouldn't budge. "No, you're staying 'til the rain lets up, none of your friends would forgive me if I let you go."

"Why do you care so much about me? Is it 'cause Sora, and I are twins?!" Roxas was getting more angry by the minit even though the two were twins they were not equal to eachother.

Riku was silent for a moment, "No, 'cause what I see in you is too precious to lose fron this world."

There was only silence between the two, Riku gets off of Roxas, and leads him to his room, and let's Roxas lay down. The expression on the blonde's face was endless.

! !

Riku lays beside the blonde as the blonde was still lost in thought.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 7**

Sora, and Ven now...

The two get to Sora's house, and the owner opens the door, Ven walks in.

! !

Sora gets them a glass of juice, 'cause Sora isn't allowed to have sugar. He goes into the living room to find Ven looking at the collection of games that were underneef the playstation behind glass doors.

Sora puts the glasses on the coffie table, and sits on the couch, for some reason he found Ven was already cheering him up.

Ven was distracted from what had made him leave school so early in the first place, He was amazed by all the games sora had. That were all non-horror, he did see some, but he already was guessing they were games Riku left here for something to do. Ven looks from the glass case to see the juice on the coffie table, and grabbed the drink, saying thank you. Than sat down on the couch beside Sora, he looks at the window. "Wow it sure is raining out there."

"Yeah it is, so what do you want to do?" Sora had forgotten about what had happened.

Ven just thought, but his phone than started to go off in his pocket, making Ven jump. "Eh!" He quickly pulls out the vibrating phone, and answer it. "Hello"

' ' Ven it's mom, are you inside at a friend's? If so I want you to stay there 'til the rain stops. If it gets too late, you just sleep over there, ok?' '

"K, don't worry I'm safe indoors mom, bye"

Ven hangs up, and was about to put his phone away it vibrated in his hand for a text.

..'Where are you?, You ok? You never showed at lunch, where have you been?!'..

It was Aqua, and Terra who texting like mad.

..'I'm fine, sorry I didn't say anything. I met someone at lunch, and well..'..

Terra, and Aqua started to snicker, and teese, they were glad he was safe from the rain which was the main reason they had texted him.

Soon the phone was put away, but while this was going on Sora was being texted by Kairi.

..'Hey what happened to you, and Riku?, you two just disappeared, are you home? I'm half way to your house. Namine told me you were crying in class today. coming to check on you.'..

Sora jumped shouting, "Crying out loud Kairi's out there, I'll be back Ven!" He grabs a umbrella, and goes off into the rain for his friend.

..'All that was going on Sora's head was him yelling at himself.'...

Ven was worried it was raining so hard, he somehow thought of Vanitas out there in that rain.

! ! !

Kairi was in a pickle she was going to see Sora, but was now stuck under a tree as it rained. She had a black jacket on, and was glad her skert was blue beside the rest of her clothes that were white. She saw someone driving by, and waves to her brother Axel. "Axel!"

Axel sees her, and gets to her, "Kairi what are you doing in this weather?"Axel was mad that his little sister was out in this rain.

"I was going to Sora's I'm worried about him Axel." She said, and Axel sighs feeling more down, that his actions had led to this. Axel uses a spare jacket to use as a umbrella, and gets Kairi in the car. He drives her home, and Kairi calls Sora, but someone else answers.

' ' Hello? ' '

"Where's Sora? is he there?"

' ' He ran out the door, and left his phone here.' '

"This is Kairi, he's outside for nothing. My brother has me."

' ' ... ' '

"Hello? Are you there? Hello?"

The phone hangs up after the person saying I got to go!

Vanitas heard the voice, and reconizes it as Ven's. He gets out the car when Axel pulls over 'cause Vanitas wanted to walk the rest of the way home.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 8**

Sora was running looking for Kairi, but hadn't seen her anywhere, he stops at the tree Kairi was at, and puts his hand in his pocket for his phone. He had nothing in his pocket to grab.

'What, no way, I didn't leave you hone did I? Dam it why did I had to cry in class? Why?! it's my fault Kairi's out here in this stupid rain storm.'

Sora goes to continue his search.

! !

Ven runs out looking for Sora, he saw someone, and ran to him. "Sora!" He gets to the person, and sees it was Vanitas. "Sorry, this rain is horrible, I can't even tell two people with sort of the same hair style."

Vanitas pulls Ven to under a different tree, and takes his hood off. "it's too wet to find anyone in this."

Ven shook his head no, "I have to find him before something happens to him!" The rain was loud, it was hard to hear over it.

Vanitas grabs Ven's hand, "Fine, but we're going together."

Ven smiles at Vanitas, and goes off with him, he thinks to himself of how the hold of Vanitas's grip felt different from being grabbed by him so many times. Ven could trust that Vanitas wasn't being mean.

! !

Sora was still searching, but the rain was horrible to walk in at the moment. Sora trips into mud, and was blinded half way now. He hears a car coming...

! !

Ven couldn't see much as Vanitas could, he honestly wanted Ven to be his, Sora was suppost to be with someone else not his Ven. He sees someone on the road, and let's go of Ven's hand. "Wait here."

Ven saw it, and let's Vanitas go get the lying body out of the road. The driver never knew what had happened. The person didn't even see what was hit from it raining so hard. The driver was no where to be seen.

Vanitas picks up Sora, and walks over to Ven.

Ven gasps, and leads the way back to Sora's house.

! ! !

An abalance was called, and had picked up Sora, the info that was needed was given. Which was "We found him in the road, he hasn't woken yet."

Ven, and Vanitas end up going with Sora.

At the hospital...

Sora's left arm, was injured in the bones, and he had a head injury.

Ven was called over by the clerk to get a hold of Sora's mom. he did have Sora's phone, which was holding the number they needed in the contact list. Ven let the clerk talk to Sora's mom.

The mom was on her way, and Ven goes back over to Vanitas, and sits down by him. Who knew that Vanitas was the only one that could confort Ven.

Vanitas startled Ven when he hugs him, and holds the blonde in his lap.

Ven ends up just crying on Vanitas shoulder, not really controlling himself.

Vanitas sees that people were giving them weird looks, and gives a mean look that makes the peple look away. Vanitas looks back to Ven, and sways a bit in his seat, and plays with Ven's hair. As one of the things he wanted to do. His crush for Ven was deep. He had bullied Ven the hardest out of everyone in school. He had grabbed him to pull him close to get money for his cigrettes. His loneness, and the fact of his situation before today had occored, Vanitas was smoking to relieve himself of what was going on in his life.

Feeling Ven cry In his arms, made him feel like he could probally quit his smoking habbit.

Ven had fallen asleep in Vanitas's arms from the confort, and Vanitas smiles in a small smile.

! !

Sora's mom rushes in, and goes to the clerk, and sees that the doctors were still at work.

She sits down in a another area to wait, she was angry, and worried, she didn't know the whole story yet.

To be continued

[Yeah I know if anyone is saying finally for a new chapter. The writer's block is still there. I still want to to know what's so great about this story. Please review, and comment.]


	9. Chapter 9

Due to exustion, and anger story summary

I am not writing this twice it will stuck the second time around.

Man I don't know what happened, but the chapter didn't get saved, and it can't be recovered 'cause I wrote it on here first there's no copy of it.

Chap 9

Sora's mom finds out that her son won't be waking upr right away, and the doctors don't know when he'll wake up.

Ven, and Kairi are deviastied, and Ven has to hold on to Sora's phone which makes things worst for Ven. He would had dropped his glass of milk if Vanitas hadn't grabbed it form him.

Oh right, Sora's mom had drove the two to Vanitas's house after getting Ven's sstuff. Vanitas was saying to Ven hurry up, and dry off he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at over a wet couch. Even if Ven had been set on a towl on the couch. He had been asleep 'til then. He had to barrow clothes that were too small for Vanitas. Yes it was still raining.

! !

In Kairi's house Axel had called Vanitas to get what happened, and all that. Kairi was listening, and only said "Wow, that is you know" After he had cussed loudly, and his mom Aerith says "Axel" He apologizes, and puts Kairi in his lap.

The call ends, and Axel turns to Kairi, and tells her the news. Aerith asked what happened, and Axel only made a soft car screeching sound. Aerith got it, and was shocked, and had a hand to her mouth.

Axel holds his sister, and sways her.

! !

Vanitas was doing the same thing holding Ven for the second time that day, but a radio was on to Ven's favorite station. Use imagion what station would Ven listen to? Vanitas was falling asleep, and soon the ven before the other in a few minits time they fall asleep in the chair in the living room listening to the radio with a blanket on them.

To be continued

{I am really sorry, And the next chapter won't be just a chap summery.}


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 10**

**Ven awakes in the morning in Vanitas's arms, and looks at Vanitas sleeping face, it looked like a broken soul was finally at peace, and slowly healing who was tired. **

**Ven stared in amazment, and awe, he finally saw what he was doing, and stops by laying his head back where it had been resting all night. He forgot where he was at the moment, and looked around. All he remembered was himself falling asleep in Vanitas's arms before after crying from finding out Sora was uncounious in the hosipal 'til who knows when. Ven sheds a few more tears, and the wet feeling on his neck woke Vanitas slightly.**

**Vanitas blinks a bit, "Ven?" Vanitas looks down to see Ven crying. He was about to say it in a mean way, but seeing Ven cry for his friend made him hold his tounge. "Maybe Sora will wake up like tomarrow or this afternoon." **

**Ven looks at Vanitas hopefully, "Really?" **

**Vanitas nods, "Just stop crying please I've been rained on enough as it is."**

**Ven smiled that precious smile Vanitas loved so dearly. He stared at that happy face looking like he was in another world 'til he hears. "Vanitas can you let go of me I really need to pee." Vanitas blinks, and Ven has to repeat himself. "Oh, sure." Vanitas let's Ven go, and the blonde rushes to the restroom, but runs back, and leaves when Vanitas tells him where to go. **

**Vanitas giggled at Ven, he sighed. He makes breakfast for them both, and Ven eats it with Vanitas. "This is great Vanitas."**

**! !**

**Axel ends up waking up with his sister waking up roughtly to go to see Sora. "Kairi can I eat something first?" Kairi shook her head no, Axel made this face pleading for Kairi to let him eat. She sighed, and let him, and herself before they go to see Sora.**

**! !**

**Riku wakes up after a horrible nightmare. "Sora!" Riku sprung up sitting up in bed, and making the person in his bed wake. **

**"Ugh.. who?" says Roxas, he wakes up only remembering that he came to Riku's house, and he couldn't go home, 'cause it was raining fiercly the night before. "Riku, what's wrong?"**

**"Noting, I.. I saw Sora go looking for Kairi while it was raining super hard, I couldn't do anything I shouted, and shouted, but Sora was ignoring me. He walks into the street with his face half covered with mud from tripping." **

**Roxas wasn't good with cheering people up, but he tried anyway. "Hey's probally asleep at home." **

**The schools were closed 'cause of flooding conditions.**

**Riku shakes his head, "I have this feeling that I should call him to make sure he's ok." Riku grabs his phone, and calls Sora.**

**' ' hello? ' '**

**"Sora are you ok, I had this nightmare..."**

**' ' sniffles... It wasn't a dream Riku, this is Ven. Sora's in the hosipal, and no one knows when he'll wake up. ' '**

**Riku looked pale from what Ven was telling him about the night before. Riku had dropped his phone on the carpet. Roxas picks it up, and puts it to Riku's ear for him. **

**' ' I'm very sorry, I hope by some time today we can go see him. ' '**

**Roxas hangs up the phone for Riku also a bit shocked. Riku ahd put Ven on speaker 'til Roxas turned it off.**

**! !**

**"What, oh no!" says Kairi from the news of his mom saying the flood is too bad for anyone to go even to work. the hosipal night crew is stuck there.**

**Kairi just slumped to a couch, and Axel tried to cheer up by putting on her favorite show. He felt sorry for Kairi really, but he was sort of worried for roxas.**

**He goes to his room, and calls Roxas. **

**' '... ' '**

**no answer**

**Axel sighs, and texts him asking if he was safe somewhere.**

**it was answered with a yes, now screw off. **

**Axel sighed both in releaf, and sadness. Roxas was still mad at him.**

**To be continued**

**[There. again I'm sorry for the last chapter everyone.]**

VenxVanitas fans there's a VenxVanitas club I set up in the forums, and There's a Final fantasy, Kh2 rp more info on therp, or the club look at the forums their in.

Last page in the fourms in games,Kingdom hearts. look for my username in who's the admin. If you don't see the topics are by KhFanWriter9, it's not mine.

Go to my profile, and find the link for those fourms, I really want to get those going.}

This author's note will always be on the last chapter that I've done so far.}


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning yaoi Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by Square Enix, and Disney**

**And one more thing for the whole story from ch 1 to this new chapter Read, and Review**

**{I know one of the chapters is bad don't remind me flamers]**

**Chap 11**

For the rest of the day all that everyone did was confort themselves, for Vanitas that's all he done was confort the one most devastated besides Kairi was Ven. The rain still was being drained from the street, and no one could go anywhere 'til the next afternoon. That night was the worst for everyone. Vanitas tried to play video games with Ven to keep him busy it sort of worked. Axel had to almost tie Kairi up to keep her from swimming to the hosiple as he played games, and his mom sat with him as she watched him play. For Roxas though it was awful Riku had done nothing, but sit there on the couch in a shocked state for hours, Roxas tired everything he could think of but it was no use.

! !

At the hosaple when finally Sora's love ones could appear, his mom went with Riku, and Kairi first.

His mom looked at him, and brushed some hair out of his face. Kairi looked like she was going to cry all over again, but was fighting the tears off to stay in the room. Riku did nothing except stare at his ex boyfriend. He thought of sleeping beauty, but he knew his kiss wouldn't wake him up. Sora lied there as his casted, and bandaged body rested on the bed trying to heal what had been injured on his limbs.

Meanwhile out in the hall..

Roxas wouldn't say a word to the tall spikey red head as he leaned on the wall. Axel tried his best to soothed the blonde's temper by trying to talk to him, so far nothing was working.

As for Vanitas, he sat in a chair, and rocked Ven in his arms, everyone didn't seem to mind his presence, they were all worried about Sora somewhat. For Vanitas it was 'casue of Ven, and Axel that he was sitting there.

Back in the room..

Sora's mom went out into the hall, and Ven goes in, he looks at Sora. "Sora can you hear me it's Ven, I hope you wake up soon, and put an end to how bad I feel. I wished you heard me before you walked into that street." Kairi looks at Van with this face, _He was there, but even he couldn't do anything, I'm the one that made him go in that awful storm in the first place, why didn't I just went home. It's my fault, it's all my fault that Sora's like this! _

Riku looked at Sora, and finally spoke up as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Sora I'm so sorry I regret hiding from you today, I was in the library the whole time. Please wake up, so I can make it up to you please Sora it's me Riku." Riku kissed his cheek with a ghostly touch to it.

Deep in Sora's mind he could hear the voices, but he didn't know what this Riku guy was talking about. When Ven was saying his words the question in Sora's head was answer He now knows he was in the street, he remembered the light, but didn't know what had hit him. Sora felt a kiss on his cheek that made him want to run to from how sad, and loving it felt. Sora's face start to move as his eyes seemed to tighten. Riku gasped, "I guess sleeping beauty is trying to wake. Sora c'mon you can do it." riku whispers.

Ven had gone back out in the hall, but all he saw was Axel, and Roxas kissing, but Roxas didn't look too happy about it. He looked around for Vanitas, but he was missing. "Vanitas?" He goes to a nurse, and asked if she'd seen him by his description. She nodded, and pointed in a direction. Ven goes that way, and sees Vanitas was in the waiting room falling asleep. Ven sits down beside him, and sighs. Vanitas heard the familiar sigh, and woke to see Ven sitting there. "He's still out of it?" Ven nodded, and Vanitas puts Ven in his lap to rock him in his arms. Ven smiles as he wraps his arms around Vanitas's neck loosely, and rests his head on hist left shoulder. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the motion as Vanitas trys to confort him.

Sora was being guided back to consousness by Riku, and Kairi's voices they almost have his friend back by how much his eyes were moving. A nurse had shooed Axel, and Roxas away, and steps in to see the other visitors out. "Not yet he's responding to our voices." The nurse smiled, but still tried to make the two leave at least until she hears a noise that came from Sora's mouth. Riku pushes pass the nurse, and keeps trying with Kairi by his side as they continue to talk to Sora. The nurse went to go get a doctor. Riku kisses Sora's mouth with a soft kiss. "Please Sora you need to wake up." Kairi just put her fingers through his hair. "Wake up lazy bum wake up." Sora made more noises as he kept waking more, and more. The doctor showed up, and shooed Kairi away from the bed as she sees that Sora is waking up. Sora trys to reach for something with his hurt hand. Riku gently grabs Sora's fingers as they curled around his fingers. The action finally made Sora awaken, and his eyes opened slowly as he blinked from seeing a blury figure.

Sora looked around, seeing Riku made him looked puzzled. "Wh.. wh.. who ar..e you?" Was Sora's only words to Riku. "I'm Riku don't you remember me Sora?" Sora looked confused, but he tried to remember him. "Ri..ku my friend right?" Riku was shocked that Sora had seem to forgotten their relationship. The nurse brought Riku into the hall, who was pale once again. Kairi looked confused at Riku, "Riku what's wrong, is Sora ok?" Riku couldn't answer. Kairi goes in when the nurse said she could to help with the memory test. Sora remembered Kairi off the bat, and his mom too. He looked at the doctor. "What happened to me, I remember walking in the rain looking for Kairi, I saw a light I think then nothing." The doctor nodded, "Yes according to your friend Ven you got hit by a car as you walked right into the street after falling in the mud. Now stay still your arm, and leg need to heal. " Sora looked at himself, and trys to take it easy. He was confused though, the person who was kissing him where's that person? Sora was wondering where she was, was it Kairi?"

! !

The doctor checked Sora out, but they wanted him to stay on bed rest 'til his arm, and leg was ready to have the casts taken off. Ven sees Sora wheeled out the chair, and jumped out of VAnitas's lap, "Sora you're awake!" Sora looks at the face, and remembers the voice as Ven. "Yeah I am Ven." Ven hands Sora's mom his phone, and Sora's mom gave Ven's phone back to Ven. Roxas had ran out inot town to get away from Axel in a furious state. Vanitas looked to Riku as he was saddened, and walked with him home after getting Ven's number, and giving him his.

! !

Kairi, Ven, Sora, and his mom al went to Sora's house, and Sora was set onto the bed with his mom, and Ven's help. "There hows that Sora is the pillow fluffy enough?" Sora nodded "Yeah, thanks Kairi." Sora looked to his mom who wouldn't stop crying with tears of joy, and she was also mad at him, but was too happy to yell. He finally got his mom, and Kairi to leave, and sighs from having just one person in the room with him.

Ven looks at Sora as he sat on the side of the bed with the good leg on careful to not touch his right arm. "So what's up Sora?" Sora looked at Ven, "Do you know who was kissing me? I felt someone kissing me, it felt so sad I need to know who it was, who was she?" Ven looked at Sora, and saddened too. He had forgotten that he was gay, and who he had loved all in one memory. "You should rest some more Sora, I'm going to go to my house." Ven walks out, and Sora almost forgot that his arm, and left leg was hurt as he tried to run after Ven for answers. "Ven wait!" It was too late. Ven goes to the kitchen, and offers to take Kairi home. "I want to stay Ven." Ven grabs her hand, and pulls her out the house.

On the way Ven tells Kairi that Sora doesn't remember he's gay, and it was Riku who was the person who had that sad kiss that woke Sora up. "Oh, you could had said something you know." Ven scratched his head, "Sorry I didn't want Sora to hear me." Kairi sighed, and let's Ven walk her home.

Sora's mom had noticed that memory that Sora lost too, and just tried to get him to sleep. It worked only 'cause Sora had worked himself out thinking of who in his memory of girls he knew would had kissed him. Sora eyes closed slowly on him, and he started to sleep normally.

! !

Vanitas walks with Riku to his house as he was still was in his shocked state, he gets there, and VAnitas leaves to go home too. Riku sits on his bed, "How could Sora had forgotten all we've been through?" Riku ends up crying a bit, and falls asleep from his thoughts.

! !

Vanitas makes it home, but before he did, he sees Roxas run right inot his house. He had thought he had locked the door. Vanitas walks into his house, and sees Roxas sitting in the living room looking quite out of it. Roxas had thought he had went to Riku's house, but he was soon going to see he was mistaken. "Hey, you need a place to hide from that Axel Roxas?" says Vanitas. Roxas jolts from the voice. "Yeah can I sleep here tonight Riku?" Vanitas laughed, "Yes you can, but I'm VAnitas, not Riku." Roxas, and VAnitas surpriseinly got along, but Roxas went to go stay at Hayner's instead. Vanitas goes to lay down, and collapses on his bed. He had a long time with Ven, and he was exusted. His eyes closed on him after a couple of minits after his head rests on the pillow.

To be continued

[Roxas with Hayner scene in next chapter.

And I'm just giving a update, you know that kh rp I've been talking about well.. it died, but I hope it's still on the first page in the fourms to read eve though it died.

Kingdom hearts Chance to be Reborn [lemon]

Disney charaters weren't rped in the rp, so they are back ground chracters. The leader had quit, and the members lower down to just me, and the leader once again like how it was in the beginning that's why the rp died.

Anyway read my other stories, and for 'The guy I can't have' and 'Where are You!' I'm looking to help write the story with me, I don't need edtors I need someone to write with me as two people working on the story. PM me, and either put TGICH, or WAY in the subject to let me know which story to help with.}


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Read A/N at the bottom it's very important**

**R and R for this chapter too, and the ones to come after this the story isn't over yet.**

Chapter 12

Roxas gets to Hayner's, and rings the doorbell in a haste as he looks behind, and around himself. "Hayner hurry up, answer the dam door!" Hayner groggily goes to door from sleeping, "Keep your fucking pants on I'm coming already!" Hayner opens the door, and Roxas goes inside in a flash as he takes his friend with him, and slams the door shut as he leans against Hayner as they lean on the door breathing hard after locking the door. Hayner thought it was Pence, or Olette at the door, but no he was happy it was Roxas. Hayner felt his cargo pants that sleeps in get tight as Roxas was resting his head around his collar bone panting heavily. He puts his arms around him, and picks him up to carry him to the living room's couch.

He sets him down on his lap, and rocks back, and forth rubbing the spikey blonde's back after noticing Roxas was crying.

! !

Ven gets Kairi home safely, and thanks him, the two than see Axel sitting on the porch sadder than ever. Kairi goes to her bother, "What's wrong Axey, you look so sad." Axel just sighed, "It's nothing Kairi just love stuff for gay people like me. Go inside mom has a delicious treat in the kitchen." Kairi sighed, "Ok Axey." She goes inside, and Ven walks up to him, and sits beside him. "So how was Sora?" Ven sighed, "Poor Riku is devastated he had forgotten their love, and the fact he's gay. He was asking me who had the sad kiss that woke him, but I didn't tell him it was Riku. He thinks a girl had kissed him." Axel looks down, "Wow that sure sucks for him." He sighs, "Roxas ran off from me again, I'm too tired, and sad to go look for him. You havn't seen him had you?" Ven shook his head no, and Axel looked down again. "He's not answering his phone?" It was now Axel's turn to shake his head no, and Ven gets up after patting his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around." Axel looks even more down at the cement under his feet. "I doubt it, something I'm doing makes run off, and so mad he dumps his phone completely." Ven sighs, "Man what a day." Axel nooded, "You said it well thanks again for bringing my sister home, Sora should get as much rest as he can to heal his limbs." Ven agrees, and says good bye with Axel saying good bye as well than stares at the sky for a bit before heading in, and goes straight to his room to just rest.

! !

Ven makes it home, and sees his mom was there in the kitchen. "hey mom I'm back." Tifa looks to see Ven looking beat, and hints of something was wrong. "Hey there sweety what have you been up to, and where were you yesterday?" Ven sits down at the table, "I slept over at Vanitas's place, and today I went to hosipal, Kairi's house, talked to Axel, and my friend Sora lost some of his memory."

Ven tells his mom everything that had happened since he was at school to now, and Tifa puts a hand to her mouth, she hugs him, and they spend the rest of day together.

! !

Ven gets to bed in his underwear after a shower, and sighs as his head lays on the pillow. He looks up at the celling tiredly, and falls asleep before he knew what had happened.

! !

Hayner had held Roxas there for what seemed like hours now. Hayner looks down at Roxas, and sees that Roxas had fallen asleep. Hayner sighs as he wasn't going to get any answers now, he knew it had something to do with Axel. Why can't he just see that he was the one for Roxas now that pyro loser. Hayner picks Roxas up, and caries him to his room to lay him down. Hayner lays on the bed beside Roxas, and holds him close as he soon falls asleep as well.

To be continued

[Sorry I keep making everyone go to sleep, but it indicates the day had ended. Next school resumes for everyone except Sora.

Um I don't know to say this, but this story is going to be continued a years past in another story Poor Sora don't ask me it's how the story wants to go appartly

Please read The Guy That I Can't Have it's important to do to avoid confusion the A/N in ch 2 of Poor Sora says why, but I'll just say it again.

The Guy I Can't Have and this story are mixing together as they both continue in Poor Sora.

Link to Poor Sora copy, and Paste:

s/11404619/1/Poor-Sora


End file.
